Issues
by cjhar
Summary: I admit I suck at titles.  MaxAlec oriented. It was happening too fast, too much too fast.FINISHED AT LAST!
1. Lover, I don't Have to Love

Okay so I went to India this summer and the plane rides are really really long. And you can get a little bored so my friend challenged me to write a story using a line or lines from every song on my on-the-go playlist. She gave me the song to start it and then I had to go from there. So it's a little different. Also, I have never written a Dark Angel fic so please give me a little time to adjust to the difference. So without further delay on my part.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lover I Don't Have to Love- Bright Eyes_

"_Your hands on me; Pressing hard against your jeans_

_Your tongue in my mouth, trying to keep the words from coming out"_

Just over two years after the start of the siege, America found a new public enemy. Some new group to devote media attention and public outrage on. The rioters left and lo and behold some positive attention was focused on them, such as the fact that they cleaned up part of the city making it hospitable for ordinaries as well. And when a bio bomb was set off in Seattle that only a transgenic could stop, suddenly people began to accept them. Slowly but, surely people slipped out of TC and entered the rest of the world. Logan's contacts had gotten most transgenics good enough fake ids that they could disperse to pretty much anywhere. Alec and Max stayed in TC until the mayor of the city gave a public apology or something close enough to it. That night was intense, drinking, loud music, and lots of congratulations. So when Alec spun her around suddenly, kissing her intently she didn't fight it. She ignored the fact that she had wanted to do the exact same thing for at least a year and the way she had melted into the kiss was no indication of her own feelings for Alec. Max couldn't really remember the way they got to her apartment but, she was opening her door when Alec looked her in the eyes. She knew that look. It was too fast, too much too fast.

She pressed herself against him, he was a guy. All guys choose physical stuff over emotional confessions right? As he opened his mouth, she kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He forgot about his pressing need to talk to her as he kissed her back.

Next up- We Intertwined by The Hush Sound

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This This was meant to be pretty short for the 1st chapter. The chapters do get longer and hopefully, the writing gets better. In my opinion it does but anyway. The next chapter should be up soon.

Please Review, tell me what I need to do better and anything else.


	2. We Intertwined

I own nothing except the plot concept. So thanks for the reviews. I can't write very well, but it's fun so why not? Anyway I am so so sorry about how long it took to update I became one of

those writers I hate so it won't happen again I swear. I know it's short but, this is more of a led in to the next chapter.

* * *

"_I wake up and I feel alone." We Intertwined_

Alec woke up slowly, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face when he realized his bedroom doesn't have a windowand his bed did not have sheets that felt this good. Oh right last night, when he and Max, shit he realized suddenly that Max was definitely not still in the room. He looked at her pillow, the dent was already gone. He realized that she must have left almost as soon as he went to sleep.

He got up and searched around her apartment for any sign that last night had occurred. His clothes were folded on a chair but, other than that nothing was out of place. He looked over at the picture he clearly remembered knocking over, it was perfectly straight. It was as if she had erased any trace of last night. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he should have expected this. It was Max after all. Alec slammed the door on his way out. He knew she'd be there, she was always there.

For the past two years, she had been in the command center every morning. Too many times Alec would come back in the morning to find her hunched over a schematic or supply list exhausted and irritable. Most of the time she would work until he found her passed out on her desk. Alec usually moved Max to her couch locked the door and did the leftover work until she woke up.

Alec was still fuming when he walked into TC. The residents of TC had gotten so used to it over the two years that most decided to stay there. He saw Max almost immediately. She was in the middle of the room and for once there wasn't an intense look of concentration on her face or a piece of paper scrunched tightly in her hand. Several people walked passed her congratulating or thanking her and suddenly he couldn't do it. She had waited too long for this moment, worked too hard for him to ruin this. As he stood watching her, Logan walked up and gave her a hug. Max spun around happily, smiling widely. Suddenly Alec wished he hadn't worked as hard to get that cure for them. Max was really happy something that wasn't usually seen by him or anyone really. A smallish boy ran up to her and gave her a note.

The change was instant, whatever the note said made Max switch into CO mode. Max started shouting orders and Logan ran to the computers. The transgenics on call instantly snapped into work. This was a scene Alec had seen before, but when she crunched the paper up in her hand, Alec pushed his issues with Max to the back of his mind. Max turned around with an apprehensive look on her face when she heard his footsteps.

"What's happening?" Alec asked.

She almost sighed in relief when she realized he was only there as her SIC.

"Someone kidnaped a little kid. They're demanding the 5 transgenetics in exchange. They're going release footage of her torture on air." She said quietly.

He led her to the meeting room where they sat and outlined their plan.

* * *

I know the ending was fast but, I really needed the chapter to be done. So anyway, the next one will be up so much sooner than this one. I promise. Please please review. 


	3. Something's Just About to Break

Okay, I am using this as an excuse not study for my test tomorrow. Procrastination is fun right?

Thanks for reviewing - MayraLuz,** Jo Harvelle,  
**

* * *

_Diary of Jane "Something's just about to break"_

"Alpha Team is position" Alec whispered.

"Red Team set."

"All units go. In and Out." Max ordered.

She led her team in through the forward entrance. Ducking down in the shadow behind a stack of boxs, she motioned the rest of the team to drop down. She jumped out and shot the cameras. Suddenly the air next to her was filled with bullets. Max dropped to the ground and crawled behind the boxes. Her team was already reacting shooting back with perfectly honed reflexes. As suddenly as it started the shooting stopped. Max shifted behind the boxes and pain shot through her right leg. Gasping in pain, she looked down. Her pants were bloodstained.

"Max! What happened?" Alec shouted in his headset.

"Just came under some fire. Hurry up." Max said with her teeth clenched.

" Are you-"

" Go get the hostage Alec!" Max interrupted.

Max signaled her team to go ahead. She stayed back as she took care of the wound. After 10 minutes of bandaging and several painkillers, Max was up and ready to go. She stood up slowly and slipped inside the building. Following the plan she had outlined with Alec earlier today, Max caught up with her team easily. They spread out and disabled the remaining guards. They met up with Alec's team when suddenly shots rang out. Max ducked instinctually, pulling the girl they rescued down with her. She looked up and caught Alec's eye. But then his body jerked, his eyes widening, and he looked down. His hand was pressed against his stomach and she could see the blood flowing through his fingers. Max grabbed her gun and expertly shot the lone guard. The transgenics remained crouched into ready position until they were sure the threat was gun. Max ran over to Alec.

"Alec, stay still." Max ordered him as he struggled to move. Gem joined her at Alec's side.

"Max, we need to get out of here." Gem said.

"Get out of here!. I can get out of here myself." Alec shouted at her.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind." She argued.

"Max, I won't let you kill of us because you were too stubborn to listen. For all we know White is on his way." Alec retorted angrily.

"What? We stick together."

"That's ridiculous, Max. I'll slow you down. I can get myself out."

She left behind three X-5's she knew were excellent soldiers. It was the hardest thing she ever did, to leave him bleeding on the floor. But she had 14 other people to take care of. She wondered about him the entire way home.

She spent tree hours waiting in the Control room for Alec. The little girl had already been returned home. Logan and Max were reviewing the tapes of the mission. She kept seeing Alec getting shot and it wasn't helping her nerves. On the eleventh viewing of the tapes, Max was getting worried.

"What if he isn't okay?" Max asked Logan worriedly.

"Max, I'm sure he is. He's Alec." Logan sighed and turned around. He faced the monitors. "In fact, he just got out of surgery, Go ask him yourself."

Max literally sprinted to medical bay. She walked into the room and caught up with the doctor.

"Max, I was wondering how long it you to get down here?" Rose joked.

"How's he doing?" Max asked anxiously.

"He's stable. They apparently took out the bullet on the road." Max winced. "It saved his life." The knot in her gut finally released, the feeling that she was about to vomit dissipated. "You can go into see him now. He's asleep but, he'll probably wake up soon."

She watched him sleep. He looked exhausted and pale but, he looked stable. She walked into the room. She sighed in relief. Max grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bed. Unfortunately she didn't see the power cord wrapped around the leg. A huge crash rebounded around the small room. Alec snapped awake and relaxed when he saw her.

"I pulled out the lamp and it feel off the table." Max said.

Alec laughed a little hoarsely. "Are you sure it wasn't a ploy to get me awake again?"

" I'm glad you got back." She said nervously.

"I'm pretty glad too." Alec smirked at her.

She was suddenly aware of the doctor looking over at her strangely. Alec was staring rather intently at her as well. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Well, you know I've got a lot of work to do so um. I'll just see you later." Max said as she fled from the room. Alec watched her leave the room.

Two long boring hours later, Alec finally had his first visitor.

"Hey, how's your stomach?" Dix asked worriedly.

"Peachy. I only took a bullet out of my gut with no painkillers." Alec said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Max wouldn't give me any information. I mean seriously after the way she was acting I thought she would at least get some information about your condition."

"You mean, the fearless Max was worried about her little screw-up?"

Dix laughed. "Believe me she was more than worried. Logan was going over the mission with her and he said she kept running out to get updates on your progress. He looked I don't know jealous or something about it."

"Well, you know roller-boy has a thing about Max and me." Alec said.

"I think she loves you." Dix blurted out.

Alec froze for a minute. A thousand thoughts running through his head. The most common one was, Please be true. Then reality set in. Alec laughed scornfully.

"You'd think that you had been pumped full of drugs instead of me."

"No, I'm serious, Alec. You weren't there." Dix said. He opened his mouth to say more, but Alec's face stopped him.

"I'm happy to see you and all but, I need to get some sleep." Alec yawned.

Dix nodded and left, leaving Alec alone with his thoughts. Soon sleep was too hard to resist. He drifted into a restless sleep filled with Max.

_Next- Speeding Cars- "Now, Now Darling don't lose your head."_

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please please review guys. Also, if anyone wants to tell me what I could do better, I appreciate that as well. Thanks again. 


	4. Speeding Cars

Here's the next chapter. I just wanted to say thank you so much for reviewing. My day always brightens up when I get reviews. So please keep reviewing. Also, again suggestions on what I could be doing is always appreciated

* * *

_**Now, Now Darling, Don't Lose your Head.- Speeding Cars- Imogen Heap **_

"_Alec!" Max screamed. "No, Alec!" _

_ It was happening too fast, Alpha Team was too slow. The guard raised his gun and shot Alec. She could see him fall, watching the blood pool under his body. She was frozen in fear. She wanted to scream and shout, do something, anything. The team shot the guard but, it was too late for Alec. _

_ He's dead someone said. Max couldn't, wouldn't believe it. She almost fell over but, someone was behind her supporting her. _

_"We've got to leave him. We need to leave him." Jason said. _

_"NO!" she screamed angrily. _

Max sat up, breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. It was just a dream, Alec is alive. She had watched him sleep, talked to him. Forcing herself to calm down, she got out of bed and walked over to the fridge. Pouring a cold glass of milk, she paced back and forth letting her mind drift back to Alec. She knew she cared about him but, maybe it was more.

"MAX!"

She screamed and threw her glass at the person who burst into her apartment. Alec ducked quickly and the glass shattered on the wall.

"I always throw things at people trying to help me." Alec said.

"Most people don't save me by breaking into my apartment."

"Max, I called your name at least 5 times. You scared me."

Max realized that he's leaning against the wall, and holding his side. "Alec. Why are you here?"

"We already went through this. You were screaming-"

"Alec," Max sighed frustrated, "You just got shot, why aren't you in medical bay?"

" I have superior healing powers. I got bored so I walked here. I was going to sleep when I heard you scream, I was worried about you."

Alec seemed to be getting stronger as he pushed himself off the wall. He stepped closer to her. They were still at least 5 feet away. Max looked down at the floor, unwilling to look him in the eye.

"What was the nightmare about?"He asked softly. He took another step forward.

"The mission- How did you know?" She asked suspiciously.

"Max, I'm not an idiot. You screamed but, now you're drinking milk." Alec stepped forward again. They were still 3 feet apart but, it was closer than they had been since that night.

She made the mistake of looking him in the eye. Flashes of the their night were brought to mind. His shirt had risen up when he broke in and the inch of exposed skin suddenly felt like a lot. She could recall with absolute certainty the feel of his chest, the taste of his lips. Max took a step forward without breaking eye contact. Then she remembered why she had left him. It wasn't fair to him.

"It was about Logan." Max blurted out. She was absolutely certain that his name would break whatever spell had just come over him. It worked.

" Logan? Doesn't seem to be much of a nightmare, Max." Alec laughed.

"He was dead."

"Call him." Alec said almost bitterly.

"I was going to when you broke into my apartment." Max shot back. How did this happen she wondered, they were sweet, he was protective and then it feel apart.

"I'll let you get back to Roller-boy then," Alec sneered.

He turned rather abruptly and left the room. The door slammed shut behind him. Max moved to clean up the broken glass, when a flash of pain left her breathless. Shit. She hadn't cleaned out the wound. She bent down, beginning to become woozy. Reaching out to steady herself, Max's vision went black. Her head hit the floor with a crack.

* * *

_ Next up is Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely._

Please please review, It would make me feel really happy. And see how much faster this chapter was updated. -


	5. Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely

I am using this as an excuse not to write a paper for English. So here's the next chapter on my story. And this time I actually proofread it fairly carefully. So hopefully there won't be as many mistakes but, please keep up the reviews it makes me really happy. YEAH FOR REVIEWS. Okay now that that's out of my system on to the actual story.

* * *

_Say goodbye, It'll make me want to kiss you- Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely- Pink._

Max woke up painfully, a Tazer in the chest is not pleasant experience. White stood up from his spot on the floor next to her, smiling cruelly.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if we had killed you already." he sneered.

Max ignored him, concentrating instead on the room around her. She immediately scanned for the exits. A shock of electricity hit her. She turned her attention again on White.

"Pay attention, 452." He said in a dangerously cold voice.

Max fought to keep from answering him. She gazed blankly into his eyes. He kicked her leg, inches away from the wound in her thigh.

"You don't want to know what happens if you don't pay attention." White taunted her, holding the tazer up.

"What? You'll tazer me. I'm scared." Max snorted scornfully. He smiled widely, Max's stomach clenched painfully tight. This couldn't be good. Bringing the tazer to her arm, Max watched as he charged it to full power before unleashing the current on her. She blacked out.

A burst of pain rushed through her nerves, forcing her awake. Her jaw was clenched tightly to keep from screaming. White wasn't going to break her, she could handle this. Forcing her eyes down, the red stain on her thigh caught her attention. Her leg was throbbing in pain, but the worst part was the realization that he just taken away chance of her escaping on foot.

"You really shouldn't leave bullet wounds untreated. They can get so painful. I warned you to pay attention, now look what happened." White raised his hand, the guard at the door immediately opened the door. Two familiars dragged Alec in. She gasped involuntarily. He looked horrible, dried blood, and his bones were in funny shapes. He caught her eye and tried to smile, it was grimace instead.

"It's a touching reunion no doubt. 494 tried to save you 452. Look where it got him." White held up his hand. Max noticed for the first time, the gun in his right hand. He smirked when he noticed her horror stricken expression.

"Wait!" Max shouted.

"Too late." White said. In that split second, Alec looked over at Max and mouthed something. Then he was dead A hole in his forehead.

"No, Alec." Max sobbed.

" Alec. Is that what you called him? Cute nickname. Take him away."

He backhanded her face, her neck whipped to the side, smashing her head into the wall. White tazered her before she had recovered.

"How does it feel, to be responsible for some many people's death?" He asked. "Tell me where Ray is, trasngenic scum?"

The tazer came from behind this time. They had modified the current, the amperage was higher. She jerked in her restraints. The next time it was a side attack. She snapped her mouth shut so hard, a tooth cracked.

"Max, Awake."

" Alec, she's not voice activated."

"We've tried everything else." There was a lengthy pause. "Maybe I should kiss her... Hey, it worked for Sleeping Beauty."

"And you know that how?"

" I've trained long-"

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache." Max said hoarsly. Utter silence fell in the room as the three men turned to stare at her. "Where am I?"

"My apartment." Logan said quickly.

"Why?" Her voice cracked.

Sam Carr answered first. "We're not entirely sure."

Max pushed herself up, faltering halfway up. Alec rushed forward. "My leg hurts" she murmured. She was unconscious before her head was on the pillow again.

She woke up later to find herself in Logan's apartment again. Alec was asleep with his head on her pillow, his hand holding her hand. The sunlight was shining on his hair and he looked peaceful. The sound of typing made caught her attention. Logan was sitting in the corner chair, holding a file in his lap and his laptop in the other. Max yawned, and rubbed her eyes. Alec leapt up suddenly, landing on his feet ready to attack. Logan looked up at the noise. They both looked at her at the same time. Pushing herself off the bed, Max looked around the room. It was obvious that they had been in the room for a while.

"Easy, Max. Let's not have a repeat performance." Alec cautioned her.

" Why do I feel like I've been run over by a truck?"

"You had an infection."

"That's impossible. I'm immune."

Alec laughed humorlessly. "Not from man-made viruses designed to kill you. Max, When you get shot by a group out to kill you as painfully as possible, lets tell someone or you know, clean it out!"

"What are you taking about?" Max asked. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"You got shot, Max. You didn't think to tell anyone. Only one person on your own team knew. He put poison on the bullet. You gave the poison ample time to infect you. You almost died!"

"Alright! I forgot about it!" Max shouted back.

" How do you forget that you got shot?"

" I was worried about you!" She screamed.

Alec opened his mouth to retort when the meaning of his words hit him. They both looked at Logan. He cleared his throat.

Logan broke silence."We caught it just soon enough. You'll be fine. But you need to recuperate for at least 2 more days."

"What did it do?" She asked nervously.

"You hallucinated, It's usually a greatest fear, or something along those lines." Logan answered.

Alec looked down at his pager. "I've got to go, sorry." He ran from the room. Logan sat down in his chair.

"You two are good together. I don't always understand you."

"Huh?" The realization finally sunk in. " No. We're not like that. No way." Max vehemently disagreed.

Logan shrugged. "I assumed. Everything fit. He found and carried you here, he were muttering his name, Alec stayed here almost the entire time. He only left when he absolutely needed to."

"He carried me?" Max asked.

"He said he heard a thump, so he came back, You were on the ground. He cares about you." Logan got up and walked out of the room. Pausing momentarily in the doorway, Logan said softly. "He's a good guy Max."

_Next is Chelsea-Stefy_

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I was going to wait until the weekend to update but, all the reviews made me want to write it now. Please keep up the reviews, believe me they'll motivate me. 


	6. Chelsea

Hey, Thanks for all the reviews.. I love the readers so much! Sorry this chapter was harder to right than the rest.

* * *

_ "I saw the lipstick on your neck, maybe you should just confess."-Chelsea- Stefy_

The two days passed slowly, beyond slowly. The only thing that kept her sane was Alec's hourly visits and Logan working in the same room. Every day, Dix would drop in and give an in depth analysis of everything that's happening. At least Alec pretended that he needed her advice and Logan asked for help every once in a while. The problem was the time spent alone and in the quiet. Max didn't want to think of Alec but, most of the day was spent doing exactly that. Logan's voice kept repeating in her head. She could remember the clenching of her stomach painfully clear. The urge to see him was unsettling.

On the third day Max woke up early, ready to leave. She sat up slowly to avoid getting dizzy but, once she was up. She moved quickly. Throwing on the clothes that Alec had dropped off, Max walked out of her bedroom.

"Hey Max, I made breakfast. It's in the kitchen." Logan called from his desk.

"Thanks, Logan." Max called.

Max sat down to a breakfast of pancakes, bacon and strawberries. After ten minutes of eating, Max walked to Logan. He turned around slightly.

"Well, I'm gonna get out of here now."

" I'm impressed that you stayed this long. Or that you really stayed for two days. Remember you're welcome here anytime."

Max smiled and left the apartment. She walked to TC. The walk was short but, Max enjoyed being outside. When she arrived at TC, Max felt a sense a relief and normalcy. Mole was the first one to notice her.

"Well, sleeping beauty finally decided to grace us with her presence."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to greet her. Gem hugged her. "We were so worried. Alec couldn't tell us what happened. And the tensions here were so high from the rioters."

"Rioters?" Max had known that finally getting equal rights wouldn't go over well with some of the anti-transgenetics but, she hadn't heard about the rioters.

Gem, Dix, and Mole exchanged nervous glances at each other. Finally Dix asked hesitantly, " Alec didn't tell you?"

"No. Now what happened?" Max ordered .

" Just some people. But, no one got hurt. Alec and the National Guard took care of it. And you're okay, that's what really matters."

Dix cut in. " I hope you don't mind but, I told Alec to stay home and sleep. He hasn't slept a full night since you got hurt and you're here."

"It's fine. But, I need to get an update on the situation."

Max spent all day dealing with TC. She was walking back to her apartment slowly, content just to be outside. The walk seemed to take a shorter time then usual and in no time she had arrived at her apartment. Passing Alec's door the sudden urge to see him came over Max, caving in to her instincts she knocked. It took a few seconds but, Alec opened the door. He was in the process of pulling his shirt on and his hair looked tousled. He was surprised to see her.

" Max." Alec said.

" I just wanted to say thanks. Logan told me that you found me."

"I'm your friend. I heard a crash from your apartment. But why'd you wait until now to tell me?"

"We haven't been alone."

Alec's reply was cut off by a sound in his apartment. He turned his head to look into his apartment, when a flash of red on his neck caught Max's attention. She looked closer and realized with stomach dropping clarity that someone had kissed him recently. Suddenly she felt angry and embarrassed somehow. Alec turned back to Max and caught her glance.

"You've got some lipstick on your neck." Max said coldly. "Who's the girl?"

"It's just Asha." Alec laughed. Max regretted her choice to knock on his door.

"I'm sure she appreciates that title."

"I don't think she'd care right now." He smirked

"Sorry to have interrupted your night. You can go back to Asha."

"She passed out on the way back from Crash. I carried her here."

"You're becoming a regular Knight in Shining Armor."

"Why do you care so much about the lipstick on my neck?" Alec interrupted her with his eyes narrowed.

_Next up- Think Twice- Eve 6_

* * *

Please please keep reviewing._  
_


	7. Think Twice

I love reviews! Just wanted to clarify something, the title of the chapter is always the title of the song that I used at the beginning of the chapter. Anyway on to the chapter.

* * *

_Wait till the day you finally see I've been here waiting patiently Crossing my fingers and my t's - Eve 6- Think Twice_

Max froze in the doorway.

"What's going on, Max? _You _leave me in the morning, _you _shut me down when I try to talk about it. And now _you're _bothered that I might be moving on. What's going on?" Alec asked angrily. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but, she looked panicked. He stepped back and lowered his voice. "Why do you care?"

Max didn't answer. He shook his head and turned again to go into his apartment.

" I love you." Max said softly.

Alec whirled around, staring incredulously into her eyes. "What did you say?"

" I love you! "

He stayed frozen looking at her, the only sign that he had heard her was the tightening of his hand around the door. She stepped closer to him, his jaw muscle clenched tighter.

"Alec, say something." Max asked confused.

"What do you want me say? You've given me no inclination to think that you loved me. You left me remember." Alec challenged.

"Alec, please." Max pleaded with him. It was obvious that this was one of the few times that she actually let herself be vulnerable. Alec turned his head away from hers, wrenching his eyes away from her eyes. Max's eyes filled with tears, this was why she didn't let people in. It's too easy to get hurt. Turning to leave, Alec's hand grasped her hand.

"What about Logan?" Alec asked with a trace of bitterness in his voice. He hadn't forgotten about being her pretend boyfriend.

"Logan's Logan. He'll always be there, but it's not right. _We're _not right" She looked at him. "What about Asha?"

"I told you, I saw her at Crash. I made sure a friend got home alright."Alec answered right back.

Suddenly, Alec pulled Max toward him. Startled she couldn't fight it, and ended up inches away from him. "Are you serious about this?" he whispered. Max didn't answer, but slowly closed the gap between their faces. Alec's hand slid up to the back of her head pulling her closer. Holding his other hand against her back, Alec stepped backward into his apartment. She arched into him as he pressed her against the wall.

"Alec?" Asha's voice cut in.

Alec jumped back from Max.

"Yeah." He answered, his voice a little hoarse.

"Oh, Sorry I heard a noise, I just wanted to know if you were out here." Asha called back. She walked into the room. "Oh, hi Max. Alec, I'm going to go home . Thanks for bringing me here but, I've got a ride."

She walked out of the apartment. Max looked over at Alec and grinned. Alec noticed how she was favoring her right leg.

"How's your leg?" he asked concern etched into his voice.

"Just a little sore. This is a week after the shot. Must've been some poison." Max said. "Now we know White is good at one thing."

"Max." Alec cut her off. He didn't need to be reminded of those heart stopping moments when he had found her on the floor or the moment she stopped breathing. She didn't realize how close she came to being killed. "Trust me, I would love to continue what we were doing but, you just got over this. And I'm exhausted."

Max hesitated for a moment and then asked, "Can I sleep with you?" Alec smirked. Max hit him. "Ass, not like that. I just keep having this nightmare."

"I understand, and Max you're welcome in my bed anytime." He laughed.

Later that night, Alec had already fallen asleep, Max woke up from her nightmare. Alec slept through the whole thing. A sudden dreadful thought ran through her mind over and over again.

_Next up- Apologize- One Republic_

* * *

Please please please keep reviewing. Again anything you think I could be doing better, don't hesitate to tell me.


	8. Apologize

As usual I don't own anything.

Hey guys. I'm sorry it took so long to write. School is really hard and I can usually on write on weekends. But please keep reviewing. Seriously the more reviews I get the faster I write. So review please.

* * *

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..- One Republic- Apologize._

Max slid out from under Alec's arm. The slight movement woke Alec up, who had evidently decided to sleep lightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked sleepily as he propped his head up.

"No where. Just fidgeting." She replied softly.

"Nightmare?" Alec guessed.

"Yeah, but it's okay."

He smirked and said, "You should get rest tonight, you're gonna need it."

It was too easy to fall back asleep, to forget about White and the danger she put Alec in. Mac prepared to slip away again when Alec whispered in her ear, "Think in the morning, sleep now." She caved letting herself have one more moment, one more night, with the person she loved. She drifted to sleep again with Alec's arm around her.

Alec woke up first. He lay in bed enjoying the feeling of Max still here in his bed. Max started to wake up. Rolling over to face, her face had an expression of regret. When she noticed he was awake, she smiled quickly hiding the expression. After a long morning kiss, Alec decided that he was hungry,

"Go take a shower, and I'll surprise you with a gourmet breakfast."

" Gourmet?" She asked with a smile.

"I might have some cereal that isn't stale."

Max laughed and headed to the shower. Alec headed to the kitchen. The shower was quick. The water woke her up and washed away the excuses Max had for not leaving. When she got out, Max realized that she didn't have any clothes here. She stole a shirt and some boxers from Alec. Alec was holding a box of Cocoa Crisps when she walked in. He raised his eyebrows suggestively when he saw what she was wearing

"Only the best for you." Alec joked as Max walked closer.

She tried to smile but, it ended up too wide and unnatural. He looked at her strangely but, didn't comment. She sat down and took a big bite to cover the awkward moment.

"Tastes like gourmet to me." She teased him trying to break the moment.

Breakfast was over quickly. Alec began cleaning up when Max jumped in.

"I'll clean up, you go shower. Fair trade."

Before he left, he pulled her toward him.. He kissed her slowly. It was a long and romantic kiss but, Max felt like crying or better yet screaming. "I love the fact that I can do that." His forehead was on hers, and he was looking into her eyes. Max wanted to throw up.

She forced a smile and turned around before he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. As soon as she heard the shower start, Max set the dishes down in the sink. She quickly picked her clothes off the floor. Her hand was on the doorknob when Alec's voice startled her.

"Max, you took..."His voice trailed off when he saw her. "You were leaving." He was getting upset. "So last night was a joke for you. Going back to Logan now that you've slept with me?"

_Next is Swans- Unkle Bob._

* * *

_Review please please please. _Also feel free to tell me what I could do better. So please review. It makes my day so much better._  
_


	9. Swans

1 Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize so so so so much I didn't mean for it to take this long but, I hurt my knee and then got slammed with school. Thanks for the reviews. You're amazing!. Anyway on with the story because I know you don't really care about me.

* * *

"_You tell me that you love me but, you never want to see me again."- Swans- Unkle Bob_

"No! Of course not. I meant everything I said last night." Max said vehemently. Taking a deep breath, she closed the door and walked toward him slowly. "I love you, I just can't do this. You can't do this."

"Why not? What's holding you back?" Something in her tone made him pause and think for a moment.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Max blurted out. He looked baffled.

"By you?"

"Every person I care about has been harmed because of me. White would like nothing more than to kill a transgenic and make it as painful as possible for you to hurt me. If he finds out, you'll be a target. Logan has almost died so many times because of me. I infected him." Alec could see that she was near tears. He moved to comfort her but, she stepped back. Her voice cracked as she went on choking down tears. He stood still as she screamed at him.. "Zack killed himself because I let myself get killed. Ben," She took a shaky breathe." I killed my own brother, I killed him and ran. And I won't do it to you. I'm not letting myself get close."

Alec gave up on restraining himself. He strode forward angrily. "It's not your fault!" Alec yelled. His voice gotten quieter and the tone of was softer. "It's not your fault. And have you actually deluded yourself into thinking that White wouldn't kill me in an instant if I wasn't dating you? I put myself in danger simply by being alive, dating you wouldn't make me any less of a target. I can take care of myself, you don't make things dangerous."

"Yes, I do. No one comes out unharmed for long." Max said bitterly refusing to look him in the eyes.

" Because you're friends are targets themselves. Logan was a target long before he met you. You've probably prolonged his life by a good 25 years by being there. Ben," He hesitated when he saw her flinch but, kept going. He needed to get to her. "Ben would've been killed by someone else. You let him die in peace without being prodded or experimented on by Manticore. Accept it our lives are dangerous. Think about it, Max if someone wanted to kill me or you, TC is easily accessed."

Alec knew that he said the wrong thing when her face whitened. Her mouth formed a perfect "O" shape and then she was gone. She blurred out of his apartment faster then he had ever seen someone move. He guessed that she was going to TC and ran quickly there. Looking around he saw Max talking to Dix but, then she was gone, calling certain people into her office.

Alec nodded at Dix but, followed Max over to her office. She was so engrossed in whatever she was talking about, Max didn't even notice him leaning in the doorway.

"We need to do something about this. Our security is woefully inadequate, and 95 of all transgenics live here. Easily accessed to anyone who wants to hurt us."

"So what do you propose?" An X-6 Alec knew was an ass.

"We spread out, throughout the country. Obviously we're not going to force anyone to go but, let's give them a choice. We're Americans, and we have the same rights."

"How are we going to protect them?" Gem asked worriedly.

" No one will go alone. And we can set up a website or phone line for each group to check in weekly."

Alec looked over at Dix who waved him back over to the computers. Alec walked over, looking at two pictures on the computer screen.

"Definitely a vacation spot I want" Alec joked. .

"Hilarious, This is a photo of an "abandoned" forest about 100 miles from Seattle. This is what I get on the government photos." He pointed to the next photo. "This is the same place. Straight of a satellite." The photo showed an advanced base, even a helicopter pad.

Alec whistled slowly. "Do we know who it is?"

"White's people. I've run this photo through every enhancement program Logan and I could find. Their planning something big, but this time the government has no control over them."

Alec studied the photos for a long time before looking back at Dix. "They don't know that we know about this?"

Dix looked offended. " I can cover my tracks."

"Alright, then I say we attack first." He walked back to Max's office and opened the door loudly. She glanced up at him startled. " C'mere a second."

Max looked at him questioningly before following him out the door. He closed the door to her office and spoke in hushed tones quickly summarizing what he'd just found out.

"So we attack hard and fast." Max concluded.

"Exactly!"

"My team's ready. How's your's?"

"Oh we're ready. Dix should finish the security check in a minute. Round up your people."

_Next up is C'mere- Interpol._

* * *

Also on Friday night I got to see Interpol. The concert was amazing. Sorry just had to throw that out there. As always review and tell me what I can do better. I won't get offended. 


	10. C'mere

So thanks to the people who reviewed. I'm thinking if I update quickly I'll get more reviews.So here's to my new strategy.

Also titles of the chapters are ALWAYS the title of song that I used in the beginning. Okay so hopefully that cleared it up.

* * *

"_It's way too late to be this locked inside ourselves"- C'mere- Interpol_

Alec knew something was wrong. "Check in." He ordered all members of the attack team. The radio silence was immediately broken. His team checked in fine, but when they reached Max all he got was a burst of static. He waited a full minute before letting the cold feeling of fear creep into his stomach. The rest of her team checked in quickly. He switched into a private channel. "Max, Max?" He called. The answer was silence, then suddenly a loud scream came through. Immediately following it, he heard a crunch before static filled the channel. "Maxie, Maxie?" He didn't expect an answer but, the silence that answered of him still made his stomach drop. He switched back to the main channel. "Red team, Where did Max go?" He shouted.

"She saw White, and went after him. She ordered us to fight and not follow her. I tried to keep track of her but, I lost her." Her second in command, Evan answered.

"Logan, Are you listening?" Alec asked.

"Yeah." Logan's voice was flat like he was trying to keep from shouting.

"Where's the last place you get reading from Max's headset?" Alec asked rather tersely.

"Take a left, Go straight, There's a door four hundred down. That's the last time she used her headset. The signal just went out completely."

"I know." Alec switched off his mike and turned over his team his SIC. Most of the familiars were engaged with the transgenics so nobody saw him sneak into the hallway.

Max could only think Deja Vu. The situation she was in frightened her. It was too much like her dream but, this was real. White stood above her with a gun pointed at her. He had tired of hitting her, now he just wanted to make her angry.

"When are you going to learn that you can't beat me?" White laughed. "How useful are those enhanced reflexes if someone hits you from behind?"

"The real question is when you'll learn that we're better? How many times have you tried to kill me?" Max could tell he was angry. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw the door handle move. Taking a gamble that it was Alec, She made one final comment that she knew would be the last straw. "And you won't kill me now."

"Why is that?" He took off the safety. Alec came into the room silently with his gun already drawn.

She smirked, an expression that was eerily close to Alec's, at White. "Because you've got 3 seconds left to live." White's eyes widened slightly but, then he jerked as the bullet hit him.

Alec had perfect aim, White died in seconds. The only thing left was a rapidly growing pool of blood under his back. "I almost expected the bullet to bounce off, and he'd yell 'Fuck you, I'm immortal.'"

Max's vision started to dim. "You..were...right, It doesn't matter." Alec immediately focused on Max as he caught her tone. And now a new scent had mixed of White's blood. Swearing loudly, He cradled Max against his chest and ran into the hallway. Switching his mike back on, he called for a pullback.

"It's over. Drop back." He shouted. "White's dead."

_ TBC soon I just can't write the title it would give it away.  
_

* * *

Review quickly please. I'll love you if you review. 


	11. At Your Funeral

School is crazy hard. So tonight instead of doing history which I am sick of , I'm finally finishing this story. Sorry it went on so long. But anyway. Thanks for the support

* * *

"_It would hurt to much to watch you die."- At Your Funeral- Saves the Day _

A few people tried to congratulate Alec on the outcome of his mission but the words never got out. Their voices trailed off as he glared at them. Most people had heard or been told about the drive back to Seattle. In his panic to keep Max alive, Alec forgot to turn to a private channel while talking to the medic. The whole team and most of TC heard the fight to keep Max conscious and alive. After the medic had done all he could do, he arranged for Max to be brought to a hospital by TC. The only sound was Alec's voice pleading with Max to look at him. No one missed his tone or the slight crack in his voice. Everyone heard the rising panic as the hour passed and Max began to drift in and out of consciousness. Alec cracked jokes and tried to get a rise out of her by insulting her, but her retorts got fuzzier and less coherent as it when time passed. The few people who tried to talk with Alec quickly realized that he wasn't going to answer him. Then they noticed the large bloodstain on the front of his shirt.

Logan lasted two hours watching Alec pace back and forth, snapping at anyone who walked past. Finally Logan had enough.

"You don't need to be here. Go to the hospitalgo be with Max."

Alec looked over at him angrily before stalking away. No way was Alec seriously considering telling Logan what he was afraid of. He couldn't handle going to the hospital just to watch Max die. It would be too hard seeing her dead. Ten minutes later, Logan grabbed his jacket and grabbed Alec's arm, pulling him behind himself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alec asked tensely as he wrenched his arm from Logan.

"Taking you to see Max. You can't handle it here." Logan told him, almost disappointed in him.

Logan walked off, leaving Alec looking after him with amazement. The walk was short and silent. Both men were distracted with their own thoughts to talk to each other. The hospital loomed in front of Alec, ideas of what he could find inside scared him more than he'd like to admit. Max's room was easy to find. Logan went in first, he didn't stay long, Alec stood outside forcing himself not to listen in. When Logan walked out, Alec hesitated for a moment before walking in. She was asleep, wires attached to her arm and one on her chest. The steady beep on the monitors reassured him. He sat down next to her, unsure of what to do or say.

"She'll be just fine." Someone from the door said. Alec jumped, startled, but it was just the doctor. "Your friend just left, he said you'd understand."

Alec felt the knot in his stomach loosen, the tension in his shoulders ease. He held her hand, slowly moving his thumb across her knuckles, back and forth. He waited three hours, waiting for a sign of life other than the steady beep of the machines. A sharp intake of breathe broke the silence. Instantly Alec jumped up, cutting into her line of sight. She focuses on his face, the only familiar thing in the room.

"Shh you're okay. You're in Harbor Lights." She tried to look angry but, she was still trying to break down pain pills. "TC doesn't have the ability to deal with a wound like yours. As soon as possible I'll get you out."

"White?" Max's voice kept out scratchy and weak.

"He's dead. I killed him with a bullet straight through the heart." Alec stated with a little bit of pride.

"Alec?"

"Yeah."

"I think we should be together."

"After all those reasons not to be?" Alec tried to joke.

"White's dead. That takes off like half the reasons. Also I don't care."

Alec looked down at her hand and gently squeezed it. "That's what I've been saying all along."

* * *

So it's done. It was hard to end it without making it too fluffy. So please review. Also constructive criticism is enjoyed just as much as reviews. 


End file.
